


Space Changes You

by weirdboys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Bukkake, Cock Vore, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, Fisting, Gay Sex, Inflation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rimming, Shotacon, Size Kink, Snowballing, Soft Vore, Sounding, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Underage Sex, Urethral Fisting, Urethral Gaping, Urethral Play, Urethral Stretching, Xenophilia, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdboys/pseuds/weirdboys
Summary: Two young boys wake up from their cryosleep on a spaceship to a new world, and find a new friend who makes some changes beyond a normal human puberty.There's a lot of freaky horny shit in this with impossible biology. If you're into that like I am, hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

Hank slid out of the cryogenic pod onto his knees, naked as the day he was born. He took a big lungful of fresh air, and immediately went into a coughing fit, spitting out old gunk from way back when. Eventually, he stood up and looked around the room.

A skinny looking kid of Hank's age was lying down and looking up at the ceiling of the cryogenics room. Cryogenic fluid vaporized into the warm air from his pod.

"Landon!" Hank called.

Landon looked up and sat bolt upright.

"Hank! They're all still frozen!" Landon hollered.

Hank scrambled over to Landon, and pulled the 11 year old to his feet.

"What do you think happened?" asked Hank.

Landon looked around the room again. Cold steam was rising from the pipes attached to the cryogenic pods. In the center of the room, a computer screen was flashing up angry red warnings.

"I dunno," said Landon, "but you know what? I think we've got this place to ourselves for a while. Wanna look around?"

Hank's face lit up. "Yeah!"

The kids wandered out of the room. As they left, a massive dark... thing... landed silently on the floor.

The space station was warm enough that Hank and Landon soon forgot about clothes. They went straight for the cafeteria, with the food replicators dumping out big trays of burgers and fries for the boys to demolish.

After the feeding frenzy they leaned back on the benches with full bellies. "Oh, that was good. I was soooo hungry," Hank groaned.

"Yeah..." Landon leant on the table. "I wonder what we should do next."

But before the kids had a chance to make up their minds, an almighty CRASH sounded through the room. Hank and Landon jumped out of their seats in surprise as the creature skidded into the cafeteria.

For a moment, there was silence. The creature looked towards the kids. The kids stared at the monster.

Then the monster took a step forward, and the kids bolted through the rear doors of the cafeteria, into a room lined with lockers. But it was already too late for Hank, who was much chubbier than Landon. The creature, moving at incredible speed, swept up Hank as he lagged behind Landon with his long, armored tail. Landon, fuelled by adrenaline, ran as fast as he could to escape the other whip-like tail snaking after him.

As the monster raced after Landon, sliding around corners and crashing into lockers, Hank finally got a good look at the alien. Pure white all over and covered in a shiny, beetle-like armor, yet the tail Hank was wrapped in - one of three - was soft and firm to the touch. Three pairs of legs, the back pair like a dog's hindquarters, the others like bird claws. The monster was huge, maybe eight or nine feet to Hank and Landon's 4-foot frames.

The halls soon opened up into a giant locker room, and the creature slowed to a stop. Hank was still firmly in the clutches of the alien, arms pinned to his sides.

"LANDON!" he yelled, before he realized that wasn't going to help.

The creature looked around at Hank, and shifted onto its rear legs. Wicked huge claws scratched the floor. The tail moved around to the alien's front, and uncurled around him as his arms were enveloped by the monster's massive hands. He rose up to meet the face of the thing that had terrorised them so.

A vision of huge, needle-like, incredibly sharp teeth in a massive lipless grin was what Hank saw. Hank kicked and struggled uselessly. The giant maw opened a little and a long, thin tongue snaked out, licking over Hank's face and naked body. He closed his eyes and winced, waiting for the worst...

...but it never came. The monster gently placed Hank on the ground, pinned his arms and legs down, and gave Hank a long, slow lick from his feet to his head. Hank looked up in wonder.

The monster did it again, ticking Hank's little cock with the tip of its tongue. Hank exhaled, a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. The monster moved down to Hank's ass, gently sliding the tip of its tongue in and out of the young boy's virgin pucker. Hank started to squirm in pleasure, groaning and murmuring little oh!'s as the monster gently tonguefucked him for the first time in the kid's life. A warm sensation spread throughout Hank's gut.

And then, suddenly, holding an adjustable wrench in each hand, Landon burst out behind the monster and swung for his legs. But before the tool could connect, the creature's tails swung round, one grabbing Landon, the other two pulling the wrenches out of the boy's hands. The alien whipped his head up and looked around at the would-be attacker, teeth gleaming in the artificial light of the locker room.

"Landon!" Hank called out, "Landon, it's okay! It doesn't want to hurt us!"

"What was it doing to you? It was trying to eat you!" hollered Landon, squirming and wriggling in the creature's grasp.

"It was, it was so good Landon, I--uhhhhhh" Hank groaned. The tail holding one of Landon's improvised weapons met Hank's ass, wrench still in tow. The monster shifted, holding Hank's legs upwards.

"Ohhh my goooooddd," Hank moaned as the wrench sunk into the boy's asshole, the monster pushing it in as far as the handle.

"Oh my god, Hank, what is it doing to you?" Landon cried out.

"Iiittt'sss ttthhheee beeeesst thiiing eeeeeverrr," Hank burbled in pleasure. But the creature wasn't finished with Hank. The second tail slid over, the wrench meeting the kid's hole and sliding in alongside the first.

The tails curled around their wrenches for a firm grip, and paused for a moment.

With a slow tug, the monster pulled apart the wrenches, stretching Hank's asshole impossibly wide. Wider and wider it went, pulling and stretching Hank's anus past the size of his own head. The boy wailed in pleasure.

"Oh my god," Landon gasped. And then he looked down at the monster. "Oh my GOD."

Between the alien's hind legs was a fleshy pink length. From the tip, a clear, viscous fluid leaked out, dripping on to the floor. The monster leaned over, picking up Hank, tails and tools still holding open the incredible gape, and lowered him onto the monster's giant cock. The precum soaked Hank's anus, running down the sides of the massive dick as he slid down its length, a bulge forming in his gut as the 11 year old took what was both the first, and the biggest cock he'd ever get fucked by.

Then the beast began to fuck him. Slowly, he slid up and down the length, feeling every inch buried in his open ass, Hank could do nothing but grunt and moan as the monster fucked him senseless. The wrenches clattered to the ground, forgotten.

Landon was hard as a rock. Despite all this attention Hank was receiving, the monster hadn't forgotten about him at all. Like he did with Hank, the monster moved his tail, bringing Landon up to eye level. The alien opened his mouth, but instead of the long, thin tongue that had pleasured Hank, a wide, flat tongue slid underneath Landon, taking him into his open mouth, surrounded comfortably by shiny white teeth and a shallow pool of clear saliva.

The long, thin tongue snaked out of the depths of the creature's maw, swiping over Landon's body in one huge lick. The tip moved down to Landon's hard cock, and tickled the cockhead...

...but instead of moving down to his ass, the tongue slid into Landon's cock slit!

Landon's eyes bulged out of his head, and he gripped the sides of the wide, flat tongue he was lying on. The monster's thin tongue slid down his urethra painlessly, winding its way through the kid's reproductive system, down to his young balls. A warm, almost burning sensation spread across the kid's scrotum and inside his balls.

The alien tonguefucked Landon's cock for a short time, before one of his tails wrapped around the boy again, placing him on the ground. The monster pulled Hank off his giant cock and placed him next to Landon. Hank looked over, a silly grin on his face.

"This is," Hank panted, "the best thing ever."

And before Landon could react, a tail wound around him and pulled him towards the monster's chest. The alien reached for Landon's changed cock, two curved black claws sinking painlessly, bloodlessly, into the boy's cockslit, pulling it open. It was Landon's turn to wail in pleasure as the walls of his urethra were pulled apart, his cock gaping a foot wide.

Landon was experiencing something no human had ever felt as he was lowered onto the monster's cock. The warm tip slid in, and was quickly followed by the rest of the cock, pushing into the boy's urethra, sinking deep into his abdomen.

And just like Hank, the beast picked up a rhythm and began to fuck Landon. The tail held him steady as he bobbed up and down, giving him the fuck of his life.

By now, Hank was just starting to come down from the high of his explosive ass reaming, when a tail coiled around him, bringing him level with the monster's round head. The alien grunted, and then slid Hank's open ass onto his face, pushing the boy's pucker onto his long cheeks, stopping just before the jaw.

The alien's six black eyes blinked for a moment, before he opened his wide mouth, stretching Hank's ruined ass another impossible way, a huge bulge forming in his abdomen as the inhuman head pushed in. Hank moaned as his ass gaped and the monster's snake-like tongue probed deep into his gut.

The trio fucked like this for some time, before the alien switched places, sinking his cock deeper into Hank's gut, pushing his massive jaws into Landon's cockslit, opening the kids' holes more and more.

The alien's grunts and squeals became more and more strained. Hank and Landon were feeling something too, building up inside them. Hank sank down, taking more and more of the monster cock. Landon flailed mindlessly as the jaws of the alien opened and closed, wider and wider still, held in place by one of the creature's tails.

Then, at the same time, the three reached orgasm. With a bellowing call, the alien slammed Hank down onto his length, sinking the entire cock into the boy's guts, down to his huge balls. At the same time, Landon's hands found purchase at the back of the alien's head, and he humped the creature's whole head into his cock. Not just into his cock, but beyond his cock, into the tubes of his reproductive system. The alien opened his mouth again, and a massive load of young cum surged into his waiting maw, which he swallowed readily.

The alien flooded Hank's ass, filling his guts with bestial jizz. Hank's stomach inflated as the monster's massive load surged into his body. He coughed and burped, some inhuman cum escaping into his mouth, a salty sweet taste dancing over his tongue. The boy licked his lips.

The alien let go of Hank, still impaled on the gigantic cock. Landon sank back, his stretched out dick sliding off the alien's head, his open cockslit oozing the remains of his orgasm. The alien cradled Landon in his upper arms. Their strange, impossible fuck, between two human boys and one nine foot alien, had come to an end.

The boys, drenched in sweat, looked to each other and looked up. The alien purred.

The giant cock softened, and Hank's feet shakily touched the ground. He stepped forward, the length sliding out of his ruined ass, a river of cum leaking from his asshole, still gaped wide open. The alien lowered his arms, and Landon landed on the slippery, jizz-streaked floor.

The boys looked at each other. Hank was absent-mindedly pushing his fist in and out of his sloppy ass. Landon was idly fingering his leaky, gaped cockhole. The pair of them were drenched in sweat, shivering from the comedown.

They looked to the alien. His face and his softening cock was smeared with pearly off-white cum, contrasting against his otherwise pure-white body. His long tongue was travelling around his face, licking up globs of jizz hanging from his head.

Carefully, they approached the creature that had ravished them. Each boy reached for a lower paw, and started to climb until they reached his head.

They planted a kiss on each side, and cuddled him all the way up and down.

Hank and Landon would need to check for themselves later, but the adults on the ship weren't waking up any time soon. They had all the time in the universe to play with their new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Landon explore the ship with their new friend.

According to the ship's protocols, Hank and Landon were the two highest ranking individuals in the hierarchy of the conscious humans.

After canceling all of the warnings about an unidentified species on board, they found out quickly that they essentially could access all areas. What didn't make sense to the boys, though, is why it specifically woke them up and not one of the many adults in cryosleep. The computer wasn't telling, either.

They were far from worried. The ship had food replicators, it was warm and cozy everywhere they went, and they had a horny alien friend who had just introduced them to the kind of fun that nobody thought possible.

It was time to explore. Behind them every step of the way was the alien, looking around with curiosity.

The first place they encountered was a wide room filled with gym equipment. Replicators and drink dispensers lined the far walls, and the middle of the room had treadmills, racks filled with weights and all the kinds of things you'd find in a gym.

Landon wandered over to the weight rack. He tugged idly at one of the bigger dumbbells, and to his astonishment, he could pick it up. In fact, to him, it was light as a feather. He quickly slammed it back onto the rack with a loud clank and looked around.

The alien went straight for the treadmill. He poked a button on the panel, and jumped back in surprise as the belt began to roll. Leaning over, he sniffed over the unit.

Hank found an area in the corner of the room. Grey rectangles, evenly spaced, covered the soft floor. A button on the wall, labelled "YOGA BALL" on the linked touchscreen, caught his eye.

An almighty CRASH and an inhuman squeal reverberated throughout the space. Hank and Landon looked to the center of the gym, which contained a very confused looking alien flipped upside-down in front of one of the treadmills.

"Is he--are you alright?" Landon called across the room.

The alien grunted and staggered to his feet, looking a little put out.

"I think he's okay," replied Hank.

Hank turned back to his corner and pressed the button. From the center of the floor space, a marble-sized piece of rubber materialized, and began to inflate until it was about a foot in diameter.

"Hmm." the boy picked up the ball, an idea forming in his head. Standing over where the ball spawned, he threw the ball at the button on the wall, and it bounced off and rolled into a corner.

A second rubber marble appeared, and he quickly sat down on it, sliding into his ass. It began to inflate.

"Ngh," he grunted, as the ball quickly stretched him out.

"Nggggh." his cock bounced as his abdomen rose, making him look hugely pregnant. The ball pressed against his prostate, blasting pleasure from his stretchy ass.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" He let out the breath he held in as he inflated, a long, hard moan that attracted the attention of Landon and the alien.

They approached the young boy, who by now had rolled onto his stomach, his cock jumping and his mouth gasping, and a couple of inches of the ball's curve visible from his flexing anus.

"Wow," said Landon. He turned to the alien, sitting on his haunches. He had one claw wrapped around his massive cock, stroking it up and down towards the kids, purring heavily.

Hank began to strain, pushing out the ball, and Landon rushed over, pointing the boy's ass towards the far wall. He massaged and cuddled the inflated boy as he pushed, grunted, groaned in pleasure.

With a THONK, the ball pinged out of Hank's ass and flew across the room. Hank collapsed on the ground. His hole hung open, loose and wide.

The alien quickly dropped to all six legs, and crawled forward, pushing his face into Hank's asshole and licking hungrily. Hank's eyes rolled back, and his back arched as he raised himself up again on his hands and knees.

This gave Landon an idea. He fingered his gaping cock, and stepped around Hank to face him directly.

"Do you want to taste this?" Landon stretched his urethra open.

"Oh, yes!" Hank exclaimed. "Give it to me, Landon!"

Landon parked his butt on the ground and shuffled towards Hank's head. Holding the walls of his gaping urethra, he pushed his cock around Hank's mouth, who slurped and licked away.

With a small shove, the alien dove deeper into Hank's cavernous hole. The shock caused the boy to lose his balance, and he slipped, pushing his entire head into Landon's cock. Hank released his head immediately, and scooted back, only to push the alien's entire head into his ass!

"Oh-- oh no! Sorry! Sorry!" Hank stammered, looking back and forth between the two. Landon was grinning madly. The alien behind him showed no interest in pulling out, just purring and grunting as he went deeper into the boy's abdomen.

"Do that again!" said Landon, his cock throbbing and leaking.

So he did. Landon scooted forward, and Hank pushed his face into Landon's cock and kept going, until his entire head was inside the boy.

Landon giggled at the sensation. Hank's hair was tickling the inside of his dick, making him squirm, and the tonguefucking he was getting of his reproductive tubes was sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body.

Meanwhile, the alien had a particular desire of his own that he was going to see through. By now, he'd spent time with his head inside both of the boy's enhanced holes, and it was time to take it further. With a claw, he tugged at the rim of Hank's anus, wrapped around his neck, until both of his front paws could find purchase, and pulled them down.

Hank screamed in pleasure, muffled as it was from his head within Landon's cock. His abdomen stretched down as the alien pushed further inside the boy, pulling and stretching the kid's body around his enormous figure.

Landon grabbed Hank's arms and humped. The alien's middle paws slipped in, filling Hank up to his upper chest, his bones flexing harmlessly to fit. With each stroke, Hank sunk further inside of Landon, bulging his abdomen.

What was strange, and something neither of the boys noticed (nor cared, as they were both utterly lost in pleasure) was how Hank didn't seem to need air. He'd spent several minutes inside Landon at this point, beyond the point most humans could hold their breath. What's more, where his lungs were supposed to be was their alien friend, snug inside and purring away.

The sensations of Hank inside Landon pushed Landon over the edge. Hank slumped, his head sliding out of Landon's cock with a meaty pop. Landon sank back, his ruined, stretched out cock drooling a stream of cum.

Hank's body rippled as the alien pulled himself free of the stretchy boy. He blanked out in an explosive, overwhelming pleasure as the slick, insectoid body pulled free. His dick jerked one more time and spewed a long, thick rope, then another, then another, forming a pale white pool of sperm on the floor.

Their planet-shattering orgasms eased away. The alien crawled around the two boys before settling down in front of them, cock jutting out from his haunches.

Hank shakily rose to his feet, Landon in tow, and approached the massive cock. With one arm, he grabbed the erection, clinging onto the head, and sucked in the tip.

The alien screeched in pleasure as Hank tongued his cock slit. Landon slipped underneath the length and started to slide his tongue up and around the shaft, before joining Hank on the tip. The boys then alternated between licking around the cockhead and making out with each other.

The grunts and squeals of the being mixed with the gasps and moans of the two boys as they sucked on their alien lover's cock. Precum gushed from the tip, quickly slurped up by the hungry kids.

The alien shifted back, pulling away from the boys for a moment, and pushed a claw into his cockslit. Then holding his cock with two claws, he bumped it against Hank's hand.

Hank looked down, the hint forming in his head.

"Landon, I think he's trying to get us to do something."

The alien repeated the motion.

"What do you think it means?" asked Landon.

"I have an idea," replied Hank. Supporting the head of the massive dick with one hand, he pushed a finger into the cockslit. The alien squealed and shuddered, humping onto Hank's digit.

Hank grinned at Landon as the alien pushed against his knuckle, and added another finger. But with a sudden, hard thrust, the alien pressed forwards, sinking Hank's entire fist into the head of his cock!

The alien roared in pleasure. Hank withdrew his hand, curling his fingers into a fist, and pushed it back into the cock.

Hank turned back to Landon. "Wanna try?"

"Sure!" Landon bounced over, one arm curling behind Hank's back, and the other plunging into the alien's cock.

The pair took it in turns to fist the alien's fleshy shaft, who let out grunts and growls of pleasure as the boys punch-fucked his piss slit, their fists lubricated with the constant flow of precum.

Thanks to the boys' efforts, it didn't take long for the alien to tip over the edge. Landon had just pulled his fist clear of his cryptid lover's length. With a ground-shaking roar, the alien grabbed his cock, aimed it at the boys, and let loose massive spurts of creamy white spunk.

The boys giggled as they were soaked from head to toe in alien cum. Hank wiped some from his body onto a finger and slurped it into his mouth. Sweet-saltiness burst over his tongue, the pair of them lapping up the strings of the alien's orgasm as it covered their bodies.

Hank and Landon knelt down, kissing around the head of the cock, sucking up the remains, before turning to each other, squirming and cuddling as they ate up what they could before it cooled.

With a tongue coated in jizz, Landon latched onto Hank's mouth and they made out sloppily. One hand slipped behind the other's head as they leaned into an intense kiss.

Gently, the alien picked them both up, drawing them into his embrace, and they continued to hug and kiss for some time.

They were a mess. The floor was covered in pools of cum, the boys were blasted with jizz, and the alien was smeared with off-white fluids from every one of the trio. But none of them really cared.

In that exact moment, they had each other. That's all that mattered to them.

With a deep, loving sigh, the boys snuggled into the alien's chest. The alien shifted back, lowering himself to the ground, and the three gradually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Space Changes You_ was originally going to be a one-off story, but I had so much material left after editing that I turned the leftovers into this second chapter.
> 
> A third chapter is planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Landon and the alien make a discovery, and are faced with a choice.

> 
>     OBSERVER COMPUTER LOG: 8518.204618 TO 8520.089159
>     
>     8518.204618 DISTRESS SIGNAL FROM VESSEL ID <UNKNOWN>
>     8519.102312 VESSEL ID <UNKNOWN> IN RANGE. AUTOMATED RESCUE OPERATION
>     8519.231913 UNIDENTIFIED SPECIES FOUND. ISOLATING
>     8519.265108 UNIDENTIFIED SPECIES ENTERING CONTROLLED AREA. ISOLATING
>     8519.472890 SYSTEM ADMINISTRATOR MODE ACTIVE
>     8519.608799 NEW DNA PROFILE UPLOADED FOR USER: ADMINISTRATOR
>     8519.941000 MOTION DETECTED IN CRYOGENIC STORAGE
>     8520.027644 TIMER ON CRYOGENIC UNIT 1477 SET
>     8520.089159 TIMER ON CRYOGENIC UNIT 1482 SET

Hank and Landon were always fiercely independent kids. Their childhoods on Earth were mainly spent in and out of foster and group homes, until the pair of them landed in the generation ship program.

They made for fast friends. It was if they'd known each other their whole lives.

At first, they lived at opposite ends of the training facility, but as time went on they were always sleeping in each other's rooms. Either falling asleep on each other in front of their entertainment systems, or in spur-of-the-moment sleepovers.

As the program continued, one or both of the boys were put in the life tanks for longer and longer periods at a time, to acclimate them to what would eventually be years in suspended animation. They were conscious for these sessions, so they often visited each other, one waving at the other through the transparent goo that held them in place.

They never got to see the ship before they went under. Their last view of Earth was the grey ceiling of the bunker and the door of their pod closing. Every human slipped into unconsciousness as they were loaded onto the ship, a dreamless sleep in suspended animation for untold years.

So time meant little to the boys in the present, and neither did they want it to. It was the first time for ages where they didn't have annoying grown-ups telling them what to do. They wandered around, ate at the cafeteria, had mind-blowing sex with their alien boyfriend, and snuggled up together in all the comfortable spaces they could find on the ship, including inside each other.

Not that they minded at all, but the boys were fully aware that everything they did with the alien was impossible for a human to do. Something deep down in each boy wanted it more than anything, and they were not ones to look a gift horse in the mouth. So as time went on, they went further and further in exploring their new bodies.

With a little help from the alien, they worked out how to bypass the limitations on the object replicators and make all kinds of fun toys for them to play with. At that particular moment, Hank and Landon were sitting in the rec room playing videogames. They were naked (of course), and each of them hilted on a giant foot-long silicone cock.

The alien behind them had a small mountain of cooked meats on a cafeteria tray, and was steadily munching his way through them.

Hank threw the controller down. "I'm bored. Let's go exploring."

The game paused, and a map of the ship expanded onto the display in front of them. They'd been marking off the parts of the ship they'd seen, methodically picking through each room and sampling its delights.

"Oh!" Landon gasped. "There's no red parts any more!"

When the pair first woke up, there was some minor damage to the ship, meaning that certain areas had been sealed off by the ship's computer while nanobot repairs took place. These showed up on the map as red areas, and all the doors leading to them refused to open, even with the administrative override.

Landon rocked back in place, grabbed hold of the gut-stretching dildo and pulled it out of his ass with a slurp. He was starting to get used to having things in his enhanced hole. Hank had a similar toy inside of him, but after the gaping exercises he'd gone through, he could take any size, and he liked it that way. So his dildo had the same length, but the girth was much, much more.

"Let's go... there." Hank pointed at an unvisited point on the map.

A few minutes later, the pair were looking up and around at the enormous, virtually empty hangar that formed the ship's cargo bay. Utility vehicles were neatly parked off to one side, and on the other side was a silvery featureless cube, about twenty feet tall. Hank's hand moved around Landon's waist, and casually slipped into his boyfriend's hole.

The alien bounded over to it, screeching in joy. He touched a part of it, which revealed a panel and dissolved a large entryway into one side. With dog-like excitement, he beckoned to the boys, bouncing back and forth, encouraging them inside.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Hank.

The inside of the alien's ship was an unexpected riot of color. Streaks of blue and white waved up and down the uneven walls, which formed gently shifting crevices that looked oddly comfortable. A large bank of projected holographic displays towered from the center of the single room, with what was unmistakably a very comfortable chair sitting on a rail surrounding it.

Landon's eyes suddenly filled with tears. He tore Hank's hand out of his ass and ran back into the cargo bay, his boyfriends calling after him in their own individual ways.

> 
>     OBSERVER COMPUTER LOG: 9007.573457 TO 9007.592805
>     
>     9007.573457 REPAIR #B1FB943D3B47 COMPLETE
>     9007.592800 RUNNING AREA DIAGNOSTICS... 5%
>     9007.592801 RUNNING AREA DIAGNOSTICS... 12%
>     9007.592802 RUNNING AREA DIAGNOSTICS... 34%
>     9007.592803 CRYOGENIC UNIT 1477 ACCLIMATIZING... 1%
>     9007.592803 RUNNING AREA DIAGNOSTICS... 51%
>     9007.592804 RUNNING AREA DIAGNOSTICS... 86%
>     9007.592805 RUNNING AREA DIAGNOSTICS... 100% COMPLETE
>     9007.592805 UPDATING REPAIR NANOROBOTICS... 1%

He was back where it had truly started for him - hiding in a locker in the vast changing rooms. He made no attempt to be quiet this time, which was how Hank and the alien were able to find him, his overwhelmed sobs echoing through the tiny metal enclosure.

"Landon," Hank began, before his mouth dried up. A massive white tail gently closed around the boy.

"It's too much, Hank! I don't deserve this. I don't deserve either of you. And now I'm going crazy. I--"

"Landon, I heard it too."

A sniffle, a sigh, and then a silence that felt like a thousand years passing.

"I can't believe this," Landon breathed.

"I can't either, Landon."

Landon pushed the door open.

His face was a tear-streaked mess. He swallowed, stepped out and approached the alien, looking up at its inexpressive face. Wordlessly, he pressed his head against the armored chest, which gently gave way like soft rubber, and let the emotional warmth fill him up.

A question was raised. Landon wasn't ready to answer it, and neither was Hank.

They didn't return to the cargo bay. Hank and an exhausted Landon went back to the room they now shared. The alien kept pace with them, but at a distance, curling up in the back of the room.

From the pile of toys beneath the big screen, Hank retrieved a fist-sized cone, and dropped to all fours. Reaching behind him, he pushed the cone into his ass and released the catch.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," Hank moaned. The cone shifted, expanding into a ring that pulled the boy's asshole open. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, moaning as the ring stretched his hole inch by inch, and then foot by foot, expanding into a huge tunnel.

Landon yawned and stretched. He kneeled down, and with his head and hands, climbed into Hank's three foot gape, sliding into the 11 year old's guts. Hank pulled the ring out, and his gigantic asshole closed over Landon's ankles, leaving his feet exposed.

Hank rolled over. He panted and groaned, grabbing for his cock and rubbing the outline of Landon bulging from his abdomen. In the corner, the alien uncurled and rose to his feet, approaching him. The being's hard cock jutted out in front of him.

A much simpler suggestion was raised, and Hank was totally down for it.

The alien stepped over Hank and sat on his chest, above Landon's form. He wrapped his outer tails around Hank's quivering legs, and his third tail curled around the boy's angry red cock. Hank opened his mouth and sucked in the tip of the alien's shaft. Sweet musk filled his senses, and so did the taste of alien dick.

The boy stiffly humped into the alien's tail. He swallowed reflexively, taking the cock down his throat a little at a time. The bulge in his guts shifted, Landon sleepily grabbing for his own cock.

Waves of shared pleasure washed through the trio. As the massive monster cock eased down through his jaws, a bulge formed in Hank's throat. He stopped breathing, no longer needing air thanks to the changes in his body, and brought his arms to the alien's legs, guiding them forwards.

The shaft slid down to the root, his nose reaching the alien's crotch, which humped his throat. Precum was forced up through his nose, and Hank started to choke.

He pulled out suddenly, head bowed. Hank coughed and spluttered, swallowed and sighed.

"It's okay. Let's try that again." said Hank, and guided the slightly softened cock back into his mouth.

Once again, the alien humped his face, this time with slow and steady thrusts, working a little more down his esophagus each time. Hank craned his neck forward, grabbed the alien's haunches in each hand, and began to bob his head back and forth over the shaft.

The alien shook with pleasure. Precum flowed down Hank's throat, as if it was squeezed out of the cock. The monster screeched, pulling on Hank's cock with his tail, and waves of overwhelming pleasure blasted through the three. In his sleep, Landon bucked and moaned.

They all came at the same time.

The alien fired volley after volley of cum into Hank's belly, filling it up to bursting point. Landon quietly groaned and spilled a load of his own into Hank's guts, his feet thrashing, opening and closing Hank's asshole. Hank painted ropes of jizz up the alien's back and over his tail, moaning and gasping the whole time.

> 
>     OBSERVER COMPUTER LOG: 9008.608411 TO 9007.608799
>     
>     9008.608411 CRYOGENIC UNIT 1477 ACCLIMATIZING... 78%
>     9008.608411 CRYOGENIC UNIT 1482 ACCLIMATIZING... 45%
>     9008.608416 SHIP CONTROLLER KERNEL PANIC DETECTED, FAILOVER TO BACKUP
>     9008.608417 ERRORS DETECTED IN STORAGE. SCANNING FOR BAD SECTORS... 1%

Hours later, Landon woke up. He carefully widened his legs, gaping Hank open, and slid his way out of his boyfriend. Hank mumbled and moaned in his sleep, rubbing his partly-digested cum-filled belly.

After an ultrasonic shower, cleaning off the ass juices slicked over his body, Landon slipped out of the room.

The grey walls of the corridor (why were they always grey?) stretched out into the distance. Landon knew where he was going, but took the long way round. His head was full of things that didn't make sense.

When he reached the cargo bay, the first thing he did was look at the silvery cube. He looked up, drinking in the sight.

Then he thought back to the offer. How did he feel? Love, for sure. A kind of love he never really knew before, some awakened from somewhere deep, some given to him.

It was perfect. He realized what he was feeling wasn't reluctance, but emotionally it was too much to handle.

He knew what he wanted. His heart was telling him the entire time, but he didn't know how to listen.

Hank and the alien found Landon sitting by the cube with his legs folded, fucking his cock with the handle of a wrench. When he looked up and saw the pair, he smiled, picked up a second wrench by him and pushed it in next to the first.

His boyfriends sat down either side of him. Landon grabbed the business end of the wrenches and tugged them apart, gaping his cock a couple inches wide.

"I was thinking of what you've both given me," said Landon. The flesh of his cock stretched and thinned as he pulled his urethra further open, wider and wider, and then flipped down one of the wrenches into the hole so it gaped eleven inches across. He pulled the other wrench out and let it clatter on the floor.

"You gave me this, which I love," he said to the alien, showing off his enhanced cock, stretched wide open by the wrench.

"You were my friend when things sucked back on Earth," he said to Hank.

"And you've both given me more fun than I've ever had before. I love you. Both of you. So, yes, let me in. Let's go. I wanna see everything."

Hank grabbed Landon and held him tight, crying into his shoulder. The alien picked them both up in a gentle hug, enveloping them in his arms. He tapped that same panel as before, the door formed, and he took them into his ship.

> 
>     OBSERVER COMPUTER LOG: 9010.181233 TO 9010.181240
>     
>     9010.181234 CRYOGENIC UNIT 1482 ACCLIMATIZING... 97%
>     9010.181236 DRAINING FLUID BREATHER UNIT ON CRYOGENIC UNIT 1482... 98%
>     9010.181237 FLUID BREATHER STOP VALVE ACTIVATED ON CRYOGENIC UNIT 1482. DRAIN AT 98%.
>     9010.181238 CRYOGENIC UNIT 1482 ACCLIMATIZING... 98%
>     9010.181239 CRYOGENIC UNIT 1482 ACCLIMATIZING... 99%
>     9010.181239 CRYOGENIC UNIT 1482 ACCLIMATIZING... 100%
>     9010.181240 OPENING DOOR OF CRYOGENIC UNIT 1482

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one further chapter to complete the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @[weirdboystories](https://twitter.com/weirdboystories).


End file.
